Mobile devices, e.g., smartphones and tablets, are being equipped with more sophisticated mechanisms to acquire data about users. With certain data acquisition systems, e.g., in systems for tracking work hours, features are also provided to prevent fraudulent data entry and determine the geographic location of the user at the time of data entry.